Fire and Ice
by D.Black Siren
Summary: Bobby Drake is a good kid, but his twin sister? Not so much. This spitfire catches the attention of Pyro, and the two become best friends. What will happen to the fiery heartbreaker and the school's spitfire? Will their friendship go up in flames? Will they crash and burn? And if so...why? (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my bitch of an OC.**

**A/N: T for swearing (and for my OC cuz i have no control of what she does).**

* * *

_"Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice." -Robert Frost_

* * *

It even looks like a rich kid school." I grumbled. "Stop complaining." Bobby sighed. I turned to him with a shocked expression. "I never thought I'd see the day you stopped acting like a-" "Shut up, we're here." Bobby said cutting off my sentence. There was a lady with white hair standing outside the front door waiting for us. It was pretty on her, but not as pretty as my dyed flame-like locks were on me. Her smile became forced when she saw my outfit, or particularly my belly shirt with the hand I drew on it flipping the bird.

"Welcome. Robert and Madeline Drake, I assume?" she said warmly after Bobby came to stand next to me with our luggage. "So this is a gifted school?" I asked disbelieving. "Please behave." Bobby warned. "Would you like to see how gifted?" she asked warmly. I shrugged. "Nah, I think I'll just go home to public school." I told her. Bobby elbowed me sharply and a blast of frozen air took my breath away momentarily. I glared at him and he mouthed the word 'behave'.

I pouted and turned to face the white haired lady. She clapped her hands together with a smile. "Right, any questions before we begin?" she asked kindly. "Yeah, what's your school's political view of mutants?" I asked bluntly. Bobby groaned. "If they kick you out I'm not following you back home." he warned. That one bluff was enough to scare me into behaving, but I didn't let it show.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked us. Bobby struggled up the steps with all our bags. "Wimp." I teased as I took two bags and carried them with ease. "Thanks." Bobby replied honestly. I shrugged off his thanks and followed the white haired lady. "Do you have a name?" I asked her. "Yes, but I prefer to go by Storm." she replied. I nodded. "I go by Mads, he goes by Bobby." I told her. She nodded distractedly as we walked through several hallways.

We entered what looked like a game room. "John, come here." Storm called. A boy my age closed his lighter and stood up. "Burn down your room again John?" one boy mocked. "Maybe I burnt yours." John replied with a smirk. "Come here." Storm repeated. He did, and Storm turned back to us. "Bobby this is John, he'll show you the boys dorm." she explained. "No," I objected causing three pairs of eye to turn to me, "Bobby will room with me."

John flicked his lighter open. "Worried about what I'll do to him?" John asked. He looked like a nice guy, but the look in his eye gave off a dangerous vibe. "There's a strict policy here about sleeping areas." Storm tried to reason. I turned to Bobby with a pleading look. He nodded. "I think Mads is right, it wouldn't be a good idea to split us up." Bobby tried to explain. "Well, why do we try it for one night?" Storm asked.

Bobby nodded reluctantly and I felt myself begin to panic. "Its only one night." he assured me. I gulped. All the moisture it the air seemed to evaporate and my throat had started to burn. "Will you give us a minute?" Bobby asked the two onlookers calmly. Storm nodded and walked across the room with John. Bobby dropped his bags and put his hands on either side of my face. Normal people's skin, like Mom, Dad and Ronny, has always felt cooler then it should be, but Bobby's skin feels like a bucket of ice.

I didn't mind, because his icy skin is the only thing I've found that can control my mutation. Bobby picked up his bags and went to see John. Storm came over to me and guided me to my room. "You'll sleep here tonight, but by tomorrow night they'll have a bed set up in the girls dorms for you." she explained. I nodded distractedly as I took note of the wooden bed frame and end tables. "We already have your mattress, but there was just a misunderstanding of the frame size." she continued.

"Is it metal or wood?" I asked. "I don't understand." she replied with a smile. "The bed frame, is it metal?" I elaborated. "Yes." she answered before looking at her watch. "It's after nine, why don't you go ahead to bed? You'll have a full day of classes tomorrow." Storm told me before leaving. As soon as she closed the door, I stripped the bed of all the bedding and replaced it with my new flame resistant sleeping bag. "I hope it'll be enough." I whispered to myself.

I woke up with a start at the sound of a fire alarm and saw the flames dancing above my head. I sat up and realized that the headboard had caught on fire. The flames stretched so high they licked the ceiling. I know I should've ran, or at least screamed, but I didn't. I tried to control what I'd done in my sleep. But the problem with my mutation is that I can't control the fire I make.

There were footsteps pounding down the hall, and I tried desperately to pull the fire back inside me with very little success. The door burst open and Bobby rushed past me and froze the flames. The unbalanced sculpture quickly fell over and shattered. "I'm sorry," I cried, "I didn't mean too." Bobby hugged me and patted my hair. "I know Mads. Its fine, no one got hurt." Bobby assured.

I opened my eyes and saw John standing by the door. He was frowned before running off down the hall. "I'm sorry Bobby." I cried as I clung to my twin brother. John ran back into the room followed by Storm and a red headed woman. By lunchtime everyone in the school knew about the fire I caused. John sat down next to me at the lunch table. I'd told Bobby to go try to make friends, so I'd been sitting by myself. He was smiling at me.

"Hi." I greeted warily. He flicked his lighter open and continued to smile. "It's John, right?" I asked calmly. He took the small flame and pulled it into his palm. "You try." he said. I shook my head. "No. I can't control it." I refused. To my surprise John laughed. "You can't tell fire what to do." he explained. I frowned in confusion as I looked at the proof in his hand that you can to tell fire what to do. "You have to ask it." he whispered as he took my hand and held it next close to the flame in his other hand.

"Ask it to come to you." he commanded. I thought about it and figured it would hurt to do as I was told for once. So I asked it, and it came. I started jumping around in excitement. "I did it!" I told John though he'd seen me do it. John pulled the flame back to his hand causing me to pout. "That was mine." I pouted. "No it wasn't. I just let you borrow it." John explained.

I ask the flame to come back to me. When it did I smiled at John. "But it likes me better." I reasoned. John frowned and clicked his lighter open again, taking the flame from it instead of fighting me for the flame I took from him. He held out his flame flame kissed hand. "The name's John, but I prefer Pyro." Pyro told me. I took the flames from his hand and added it to the flame in my hand. John closed his fight and the flame went out. "What your name?" he asked. "Mads." I replied.

* * *

-2 years later-

"This mutant registration thing is bullshit." Pyro spat. I nodded. "The fact that they think any sane mutant will register willingly is bullshit." I agreed. "They're just scared of us." Bobby reasoned. I shook my head at my twin's trusting heart. "They have every right to be." he continued. I snorted in disapproval at the on coming lecture both Pyro and I knew he was about to give. "I'm out of here." Pyro grumbled as he stood and left.

I frown at Bobby for making my only friend leave. "I'm serious Mads. The only mutants that have shown what they can do did so in a violent manner. The human population is basing their fear and resentment off of those few mutants because no 'sane' mutant is forthcoming with their abilities because _we_ fear the human's hostility. Mads, it's a cycle that needs to stop." Bobby lectured me.

"You done?" I asked. Bobby opened his mouth to continue, but I stood up and patted his head. "You should learn to be less boring." I told him as I walked away. I found Pyro in the kitchen eating grapes, but the face he was making made it clear that they were to sour. I pulled out a Ginger-Ale from the fridge and sat next to him. "Why do I put up with Bobby?" he asked me. "Because he puts up with you." I replied simply. He nodded in consideration. "And because you love me." I added jokingly.

Pyro's face took on a look of disgust. "I don't love you." he insisted. I gave him a look of mock seriousness. "Of course not." I replied in mock agreement. He took out his lighter and flicked it open. The color of the flame responded to my mood by changing to a pinkish-red color. "I mean it." he pushed. "Fine, I believe you." I lied with a smirk. Peter walked into the kitchen followed by Kitty. The prefect change in subject. "Hey Tin-Man." I greeted. "It's Colossus." he corrected. I shrugged. "Tin-Man is more accurate," I explained, "I mean, isn't Colossus is statue made of stone, not metal?" I told him.

"Stop being such a bitch." Kitty mumbled from behind Peter. "I will when you say that to my face pussy-cat." I dared her. She responded by ducking farther behind Peter. "Thought so." I smirked. "Be careful Kitty," Pyro warned, "you've heard what happens when people play with fire." "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Peter assured. I smirked at him. "Kitty, kitty, kitty, here kitty, kitty." I taunted. Pyro laughed.

I'm not sure why Kitty is so afraid of the two of us. Sure rumors get spread, but they're still only rumors, or at least exaggerations. I mean, seriously, does she really think I burned down a whole section of the school in a tantrum my first night? Or that Pyro lit a classroom on fire because he didn't like the homework? I mean come on, the worst he's done to a classroom is accidentally set the sprinklers off and in my sleep on my first night I ruined a bed frame and scorched the ceiling a little. Though I gotta admit, taunting Kitty is so damn amusing.

A layer of metal slid over Peter's body in warning. Pyro flicked his lighter open before quickly closing it. "Come on Mads, it's to crowded in here." Pyro said as he got up. I didn't feel like backing down, but I knew Pyro was looking out for me so I nodded and I stood to follow him. "I wonder if his metal body would melt." I mussed quietly to Pyro out in the hallway. "Don't let your brother here that; you know he likes Tin-Man." Pyro cautioned. I smirked. "I'm still convinced they have a bromance going on." I admitted.

Pyro smirked. "And I'm still convinced skittles come from rainbows." he mocked. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him. He elbowed me back so I shot a palm sized fire ball at him. If he hadn't caught it the worst it would've done was give him a slight sun burn, but to my surprise he caught it. "Not the outfit!" I begged. I was wearing a short sleeveless lacy white dress and strategically ripped opaque black tights with a fitted black business coat that I'd cut the sleeves off of. And because I was lazy this morning the outfit was paired with loosely braided hair and my new-ish white high-tops which have become my painting shoes since I managed to splatter them last week.

Pyro smirked and put the ball of fire up to his mouth before giving an exaggerate swallow. I rolled my eyes at his fire eating trick. Only the little kids were fooled by it. Pyro smiled. "It's almost curfew." he told me as he turned and walked away. "I'll walk you to your room." he added from halfway down the hall. "Well I'm walking this way." I told him as I turned and headed in the opposite direction. I heard Pyro cuss before catching up to me.

When we got there Pyro flicked open his lighter and I quickly begged the fire not to let him see how I felt. Pyro chuckled when he realized the flame's color wasn't being affected by my mood. "Keeping secrets?" he teased. "Only from you." I quipped. "Where's Bobby?" Pyro asked. I shrugged. "Wasn't my turn to watch him." Pyro nodded distractedly before leaning in and giving me a peck on the lips. His lips felt warm to me. I smiled at him. "I told you you love me." I teased.

"I don't." Pyro replied automatically. "Your lips say otherwise." I replied with smirk. "Maybe you just misheard." he countered. "Maybe, maybe not." I settled as I leaned up to him. "Only one way to be sure." I whispered against his lips. Pyro gave me another peck on the lips. "Chicken." I laughed. I'd seen Pyro publicly kissing many of his previous girlfriends. I knew he was capable of more then chicken pecks. As Pyro leaned in again Bobby opened the door to our room. Without giving even a hello to Bobby. Pyro smirked and walked away. "Don't you dare skip class tomorrow!" I called after him. Pyro waved his hand dismissively at me and I smiled knowing he wouldn't be skipping.

"What was that about?" Bobby asked suspiciously. "Nothing." I replied innocently before ducking past him into our room. I plopped down on my bed only to realize I'd left my scissors on the bed last night. Oops, glad that didn't backfire. "So, I ran into your boyfriend earlier." I informed Bobby as he kicked a clear path from the door to his bed. Their was no doubt that I was the messy one. My mess covered basically the entire floor. "For the millionth time I'm not gay." Bobby snapped in annoyance. "I've only said it a million times?" I asked sarcastically. Bobby rolled his eyes as he laid down on his bed.

I rolled over on my back so I was looked at him upside down. "Seriously though, when are you gonna come out of the closet and go shopping with me?" I asked. "Don't make me freeze your half of the room again." Bobby warned. I pouted. It took me half the night to thaw myself and my half of the room out of the last solid ice block; it took the rest of the night to get it all dry again.

I thought about throwing a fire ball at him, but my control range for fire balls is less then ten feet and he was at least ten if not fifteen feet away. So I rolled over and turned on my CD-player on. P!nk blasted through my speakers. I laughed as Bobby covered his ears with his pillow. He really hated my taste in music. I noticed he was already in his pajamas, classic boxers and undershirt, so I went to 'our' closet to change. My clothes hung from both sides and were also piled above and below the racks.

Bobby's turtlenecks hung in a small space in the back of the walk in closet and the rest of his clothes lived in his dresser. I pulled a tank-top from on of the shelves under the rack and put it on along with an old pair of paint covered sweatpants. The tank-top was a failed experiment. I'd tried to spray paint a rainbow smiley face, but the stencil I was using moved so now it just looks like a rainbow's throw up. I heard my music stop and left the walk in closet to see that Bobby had unplugged my speakers. I decided to let him think I was going to let it slide by ignoring him and going straight to bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!


	2. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men if I did this wouldn't be a _FANFICTION. _**

* * *

_"Butterflies in the skies, they just fly on by._

_Yeah they're making me sick." -He is We_

* * *

I sat with Pyro and Bobby eating breakfast. Meaning they were actually eating breakfast and while I was eating a doughnut. "Look at you Mads. You really want the D, don't ya?" asked a guy for our class. In my honest opinion, I think he's the one that spreads the rumors about me and Pyro, if only because his mutation has to do with persuasion. "Not as much as you do." I replied smartly. Plus he's just an asshole.

I was able to finished my doughnut without getting any crumbs on my shirt. It was a black tight fitting shirt that I'd embroidered with translucent red beads in a spiderweb pattern; I just put the final touches on it yesterday morning. I wore the translucent white beaded spider earrings that were the inspiration for the shirt; I'd bought the hand-made earrings in a craft-show awhile ago. I'd paired the top half of the outfit with black denim shorts and my all time favorite ass-kicking-lace-up-boots: the boots were laced up with stainless steel chains, instead of shoelaces, and were locked at the top, instead of tied, with nickel sized padlocks. I currently couldn't find the key but I knew Pyro and Bobby hadn't lost the spares. They were organized like that.

"Do we have to go to Professor Storm's class?" Pyro complained. "Ah come on guys, you can't skip again this week." Bobby whined. I stuck out my bottom lip and pinched Bobby's cheek. "It's so cute that little Booby has a crush." I said in baby speak. The fingers touching Bobby's about froze over. I masked how unnerved I was by his involuntary reaction easily by letting go of his cheek, seemingly, only to ruffle his hair.

"Yeah, it's adorable and makes me want to puke. So I repeat, do we have to go to Professor Storm's class?" Pyro complained. "Allergic to romance?" I quipped. Pyro smirked at me as he fidgeted with his lighter. "You know it." he replied. I frowned at him before leaving. I put up a good front, I even manage to fool myself sometimes, but Pyro's indifference to my feelings does hurt.

"Don't bother, it's me she's mad at." I heard Pyro say, presumably to Bobby, as I entered the hallway. I didn't exactly have an attachment to Professor Summer's class so I decided to skip it and went straight to the Danger Room instead. When I got there I saw Jones coming out. The kid had impressive controlling and manipulating radio-wave powers and considering he doesn't sleep I figured it was a good idea to ask what he'd done to the Danger Room. "Hey Click." I greeted. The kid had a tendency to be to lazy to use a remote to change the channel and instead just blinked, and it kinda inspired the nickname I gave him. He smiled at me; honestly, he was the only friendly kid at this school. "Hey Blaze." he greeted in return. "Wanna build a snow man?" he asked cheerfully.

"I live with a snowman." I reminded him. A lot of people forget that Bobby and I are twins. To their credit, we're fraternal twins, but still it's hard to ignore our identical blue eyes. My hair would be the same color as his too if I didn't love to dye it so much. With it dyed red at the top and fading into blonde it reminds me of a flame. "Well I disabled the danger programming in the Danger Room, and turned it into a winter landscape, but I'll act as the system and fight you if you want." Click offered. "Really?" I asked hopefully. The kid may only be twelve, but he's the one to beat in the Danger Room.

I laid in a puddle panting. Click smiled and the puddle froze over. I smirked and melted out of it as easily as the first time. "You're already tired. Soon you won't be able to fight back." the twelve year old predicted. "You're been using as much energy as I have. Who's to say my powers will be the first to falter?" I countered. Almost every fight between us ends with us arguing like this. "I'm an eternally charged battery. I don't get tired." he gloated. "Eternally charged? Might wanna keep that ego of yours in check." I laughed as I caught my breath. "I think you should worry about your own ego." he countered smartly before shutting down the Danger Room.

"Shouldn't you get to class?" Pyro asked as he entered the room. I stood up and resisted the urge to burn him alive. "Shouldn't you?" Click countered. "Wasn't taking to you four-eyes." Pyro sneered. Click looked from me to Pyro a few times before rolling his eyes and leaving the Danger Room. Pyro stood there fidgeting with his lighter. "You're a bad influence on that kid." he finally said.

"And you're not?" I countered. "I'm not his role model." he replied as he came closer. "And I am?" I asked in disbelief. I crossed my arms over my chest as he continued to saunter closer. "Yeah, he's practically fallen for you." he teased quietly. He was so close I could feel the heat from his body, despite my average body temp. being a hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit. "Which just proves he's modelling himself after you." I teased back.

Pyro opened his mouth to protest, but I beat him to it. "I know. You don't love me." I replied without a hint of the sadness that I felt. His expression became guarded. "Come on." I called as I left the Danger Room. Unexpectedly, I found Click right outside the door. "What's up with you?" I asked. "The heart monitor machine downstairs...hmm." Click replied. "What?" I pushed. "Give the kid a minute." Pyro commended. "Huh." Click muttered. "Spill it kid." Pyro told him. I glared at Pyro "Give the kid a minute." I snapped. "Shh." Click demanded. Pyro stuck his tongue out at me teasingly, so I flipped him off. "The new girl," Click finally said, "he must've come with her." "Who?" I snapped impatiently.

Click smiled up at me before taking off down the hall. I went to chase after him, but Pyro grabbed my arm. "Class." he insisted. I pouted as Pyro dragged me to Professor Xavier's class. "Isn't the new girl the one Bobby likes?" Pyro asked me. I nodded. "Click said someone must've came with her. Which means they've been here just as long." I interpreted. "Click said he, so whoever it is is a guy." Pyro added. "So why haven't we seen him?" I wondered. "He said something about downstairs." Pyro recalled. I nodded.

"But we're already under the school 'cause, you know, the Danger Room is dangerous, and Professor Xavier doesn't want anyone stumbling into it." I replied in confusion. Pyro shrugged. "Maybe there're lower layers." he suggested. I thought about it and realize he had to be right. I mean, I've never seen a jet down here yet I've seen one come out of the basket ball court. "Maybe." I mumbled.

We got to Professor Xavier's class just in time, and we both tried to sit in the back of the class. "John, would you care to join the front row?" the Professor asked. Pyro groaned as he got up. I tried to trip him as he passed me, but he knew me to well and stepped over my feet without even looking. I wondered what Pyro was thinking that caused the Professor to want him to sit on the opposite side of the classroom. I knew it was egotistical, but I couldn't help hoping he'd been thinking about me.

I knew he didn't love me, at least not in the way that I wish he would. But last night, it didn't make sense-Why would he kiss me last night if his feelings for me are platonic? Maybe it's still true. Maybe he doesn't love me. But now I can't help thinking his feelings for me are anything but platonic. But if that's true, then why does he still treats me like his friend? I'd give anything for to treat me like he treats his girlfriends. Hes a player sure, but he's so god damn possessive over his toys. While a girl is his she's nothing but his, and he makes sure everyone knows it. I'm already his, whether he knows it or not, and I'd give anything for him to show me the attention he's shown them.

I struggled to understand what the professor was saying with no luck. I'll just have to get Pyro to tutor me before the next test. Despite what most people think Pyro's actually really smart. But all people see it that he doesn't care about school, that's all they want to see. They don't care about his reasoning. None of his previous girlfriends cared, but I care and I wish he could see that. As the professor droned on I tried not to doze off knowing he would call on me if I did.

Suddenly a man burst through the door. He was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie and was undeniably hot. I wasn't paying attention to what the professor was saying about homework as I stared at the insanely attractive stranger. I didn't even realize people were leaving until Bobby and Pyro walked past me. I hurried after them. Bobby was walking quickly to get to Professor Storm's class early. "He's like a love sick puppy." I cooed to Pyro. "Why can't you be like that?" I added as I turned to look at him, but what I saw surprised me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Pyro was looking at me with a thoroughly pissed expression. "What's wrong with you?" he countered. What's wrong with _me_? Maybe I'm completely in love with my best friend who's a total asshole and treats me like an annoying fangirl! "What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. "You were drooling over a complete stranger back there!" he replied.

I tried my best to hide my smile. "You're jealous." I said in surprise. "Am. Not." he growled. "You're jealous." I said again. "I'm not-" "Why'd you kiss me last night?" I asked suddenly. The question caught him off guard. "You love me." I insisted, knowing his guard was down. "I won't love you. _Ever_." he barked curtly, but there was something in the way he'd said it. He'd said _I won't_, not _I don't_. Somehow I was happier knowing he won't love me, because, somehow, in my twisted heart it meant that there was a chance he already did love me but was just to guarded to admit it.

"So, Bobby," I said as me and Pyro entered the classroom, "you thought that guy was hot too, right?" Bobby's face turned red. He was already sitting next to his crush. "I'm not gay." he replied in the annoyingly calm voice on his. "Right, of course not." I said with an obnoxiously obvious wink. Pyro rolled his eyes at me as me and him sat infront of Bobby. "Who is she?" the new girl whispered. "She's my-" "-bitch of a twin sister." Pyro muttered cutting off what Bobby was about to say.

"Good thing you don't like nice girls." I muttered back with a slight smirk. Pyro shook his head at me with trying not to smile. Halfway through the lesson I heard the faint click of Pyro's lighter. I glanced over at him and saw his hands were behind his back. I turned back to my work before hearing ice shatter. Growing up with Bobby I knew what that sounded like. I saw Pyro jump and straighten up in his seat. "Something you'd like to add, John?" Professor Storm asked Pyro. "No ma'am." he replied.

"I'm Bobby." I heard my brother whisper. Finally he's talking to that crush of his. "Welcome to Mutant High." he told her. I had to give him credit for that one; it was clever. I turned slightly in my seat and saw a mini ice sculpture rose on her desk. I remembered I owed Bobby for unplugging my speakers last night, so I winked at the mini sculpture and it melted into a puddle on her desk. She gave a faint squeak as she moved her papers out of harms way. I heard a chuckle from beside me and looked at Pyro.

I smiled to myself. A year ago I would've scolded myself for feeling so giddy at the sound of Pyro's laugh, but denying myself the happiness I feel around him only made being hopelessly in love with him dreadfully painful. So I've excepted it and since Pyro can read my emotions in the flames it's possible he knew what I felt despite my trying to hide it. I sighed as I realized how stranded our relationship has gotten over time. I wondered if we'd still be friends if I didn't follow Pyro around like a lovesick puppy.

That thought sparked an idea. What would happen if I ignored Pyro for the day? Would he keep his cool and pretend not to notice? Would giving him a taste of his own medicine drive him insane? Would he remain indifferent? I could think of so many ways this experiment could go wrong and smirked. Oh, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

**Reviews=Inspiration=More Story**


	3. Killer Crush

**Disclaimer: As far as I know I do not own X-Men.**

* * *

_"It's too cliche,_

_I won't say I'm in love."-Disney's Hercules_

* * *

Okay this experiment was turning out to be harder than I thought. I've been ignoring Pyro all day, but he hasn't noticed. I haven't talked to him; I've barely looked at him; I've kept a bored expression on my face, and I haven't commented on a single thing he's said. I guess he really is indifferent to me, but that can't be right. The way he reacted when I was looking at that guy, and that kiss? He had to feel something. I mean, why else would he do it? Yeah, I admit that he has a reputation. But the girls he's hooked up with, at least the one's I know about, he felt something for them. I admit sometimes it was only lust, but lust is sill an emotion.

Am I making something out of nothing? Am I so obsessed that I imagined the whole kissing thing? No, no. I might be lovesick, but I'm not crazy. Unless you consider falling madly in love with a pyromaniac who has no compassion, empathy-may not have a soul-and just doesn't give a crap about your feelings crazy, because in that case, I'm crazy. God, this kind of thinking isn't changing that fact that he's indifferent to my ignoring him. What should I do? I guess I could take things a step farther and stop being around him and if that doesn't work then I could deliberately avoid him.

I sighed internally while making sure I still looked completely bored as Pyro gave Bobby advice about chicks. "Just man up and tell her how you feel." Pyro commanded in annoyance. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Like he would ever tell a girl how he actually feels. 'Hey, I want to date you because your hot, but I plan on dumping you when I get bored of monogamy.' Ugh, and I'm back to the same stupid question, why the heck did he kiss _me_? Of all people, why me?

Sure I've kissed two or three guys before, but Pyro's kissed two or three dozen girls before. Maybe he was disappointed when he kissed me? Nah, it was just a peck on the lips. Maybe-just maybe-he doesn't understand why he did it. Or maybe he's waiting for me to bring it up, but I already did. God, when did I start thinking so much? This is giving me a headache. Pyro and Bobby looked at me in confusion as I stood up and left the room.

I went to the kitchen for no reason in particular. I just wanted to get away for a minute. I finally let my face relax as I sat down. After a few minutes of sitting there by myself I went to the fridge. Wrapped in foil was a cupcake sized sponge cake covered in strawberries. There was a note on it: _Property of Peter_. I smirked as I pulled it out and threw away the note. I sat back down with a fork and started eating it.

Kitty walked into the kitchen and froze in fear. "Relax Kitty-Cat." I told her around the cake in my mouth. Huh, Tin-Man's a pretty good cook. She grabbed the spray can of Whip Cream and sat down across from me. "Bad day?" I asked though I didn't actually care. "I could ask you the same." she said before filling her mouth with Whip Cream. I shrugged and continued eating. We sat in an almost comfortable silence while we ate.

"You seem alot nicer when you're away from John." Kitty said while eyeing me cautiously. "Pyro." I corrected immediately. She nodded and looked away. "Say it." I commanded. "Say what?" she asked in confusion. "Whatever's on your mind." I replied. She looked around anxiously trying to decide what to say. "You're a complete a-hole and Bobby is the nicest guy I know." she said. "Then you don't know him very well." I laughed. "Never mind." she sighed. "What's your point?" I asked. She smiled slightly. "My point was to call you an a-hole and-" "I get it. Bobby's the better twin. Thanks for the reminder." I replied curtly.

"But when you're away from John and Bobby you're an almost decent person." she told me in confusion. I narrowed my eyes at her. "_Almost_? Have you noticed Tin-Man isn't here to protect you?" I threatened. She shrugged carelessly, but I could see the fear in her eyes. I pushed my trash towards her and walked away. I walked back to my room and flopped on my bed. I sighed heavily as I stared at the ceiling. "Why are you such a screw up?" I asked myself. Bobby's always been a smart, kind, mild-tempered person and I've always resented him for it. When Ronny came along I hoped that he'd be like me so I wouldn't be alone, but he chose Bobby as his role model.

I'm not inherently nice. Sure I was raised with the same politeness as my brothers, but I never took to it like they did. I treat the people I care about like crap. I used to try, I really did. I did all my homework, I studied, I was polite to people, and I did what I was told to do while hoping it would make me a good person. But then I got powers and PMS, and I realized I was just wasting my time. I'm not my brother. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't become the person my family wanted me to be. My parents pitied me because they think somethings wrong with me. Maybe they're right.

I heard the door to the room open, but I didn't care enough to see who'd come in. I was to busy wallowing in stupid insecurities. "There you are Mads. We've been looking for you." Bobby said. "What do you think of me?" I asked suddenly without taking my eyes off the ceiling. "Honestly? I guess I think you're kind of mean." he replied. I wasn't surprised by his answer, but it still made me feel like crap. "I also think you act like a spoiled brat sometimes." he added. I nodded silently. "I think you're sarcastic and rude and sometimes scary-" "I got it." I told him. "-and you have the worst taste in friends." he continued like I hadn't spoken. "Are you eventually going to list my redeeming qualities?" I asked in annoyance. "What redeeming qualities?" he asked teasingly. "Get out." I told him. I heard him chuckle as he left the room. "Jerk." I muttered.

I laid there for a few more minutes before getting up and changing into my painted sweats and a white tank-top. I found Bobby's spare key and took my boots off before walking around my room barefooted looking for an unfinished fashion project. When I found one, I set to work. I was adding black lace between the slip and skirt of a dark red knee length dress. The skirt was practically see through so by adding the lace I was hoping to add a little character to the other wise boring dress. I heard two heavy knocks on the door. Pyro. "Go away." I said without looking up. The door opened and closed. "Go away." I repeated.

"No." he said and he came over and laid across the foot of my bed. "I can't wait to see you wear that." he said referring to the dress in my hands. I eyed him suspiciously, but his expression showed no signs of teasing. He seemed sincere. "What's your angle?" I asked. He shrugged while laying on his back. "I'm casually letting you know I do notice you so you stop trying to prove that I don't." he explained. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you-" "Do even try to deny it." he warned. I shrugged and went back to work. "So you're going to keep ignoring me?" he asked in disbelief. "Can you give me a reason not to?" I countered.

"Yes, but you won't like it." he told me. I looked up at him as he sat up. Even without leaning in our faces weren't that far apart. "You're my best friend." he said. "Why? You think I'm a bitch." I replied. "True, but I also think you're the weirdest person I've ever met." he replied teasingly. "Thanks, I feel much better now." I replied sarcastically. Pyro kept quiet while he watched me work. "But seriously, you are my best friend." he added after a while. I ignored him. He laid back down and stared at my ceiling. "Do you want me to leave?" he finally asked. "Oh now you care about what I want?" I demanded.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly. "You know what I want." I accused. He sat up quickly. "What? You want me to kiss you and ask you out? You want me to pretend I have feelings for you?" he yelled. I finally caught on to what he was doing and I decided to play along. "I want you to stop confusing me!" I yelled. Pyro looked satisfied. He was trying to wind me up so I'd tell he why I was still ignoring him. "I don't love you." he told me. "I know." I lied. I wasn't confused about my feelings. I was confused about his and he almost seemed to like it that way.

"But do you know why?" he asked. "Does it matter?" I sighed. Me knowing won't change his mind. But still, why is he so against his own feelings? "Yes, it's 'cause you're my friend. I don't wanna hurt you." he admitted. I tried not to laugh at his reasoning. "Then stop hurting me." I replied simply. Pyro suddenly leaned down to kiss me: just another chicken peck. "Does it hurt you that I don't feel anything when I do that?" he asked. "No," I bluffed, "because I can tell you're lying." If anything he feels my lips against his. I know that's a physical feeling and not an emotional one, but a feeling's a feeling.

Pyro groaned at me. I looked at him with a confusion expression while he looked at me with those dangerous eyes. "Why do you like me?" he demanded. I shook my head without taking my eyes off his. "I don't know." I lied. It wasn't that I liked him, it was that I was addicted to everything about him. "I want to kiss you." he admitted. I smirked. "Then what are you waiting for?" I asked. "I want you to understand that I don't like you." he replied. "Or love you." he added. I took a chance and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "I get it." I said after pulling away. Although I didn't. If he was just looking for someone to screw with, then why would he choose his best friend over other prettier and more compliant girls?

There seemed to be a fire lit behind his dangerous eyes as his finger ghosted over my cheek and settled under my chin to guide me closer. Our lips touched and my hand hooked around the back of his neck so he wouldn't pull away. Pyro's skin was warm against mine, it was a foreign feeling, but I liked it. The amount of experience he had made him a hell of a kisser and I internally sighed as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly Pyro hissed and pulled away. I saw what was wrong before I had a chance to ask. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at to scorch marks on the back of his shirt. "Damn it Mads. You burned a hole in my shirt." he scolded. "I didn't mean to." I told him honestly.

A shadow of a smirk crossed his face. "You could've just ask me to take my shirt off instead of burning it you know." he told me. Pyro outright laughed as my cheeks turned red. "Well what fun would asking be?" I quipped, but my response was slow. I hit him with a pillow and he sobered up slightly. "Goodnight Mads." he told me in a mockingly sweet voice. "Goodnight asshole." I replied in an equally sweet voice. Pyro feigned hurt before leaving the room.

I'd finished the dress by the time Bobby had come in. His smile was goofier then usual. I gasped. "Did Tin-Man propose?" I asked. mockingly. "No, why are you so stuck on that?" he asked in exasperation. I shrugged. ""Cause I think it's funny." I mumbled. "Oh, Tin-M-Peter said to tell you that he knows you ate his food." Bobby said. I nodded. I figured Kitty-Cat would rat me out. "So why are you so happy?" I asked.

Bobby sighed and flopped down on his bed; his goofy expression staring up at the ceiling. "She likes me." he said. "Who, Bigfoot?" I asked. Bobby glared at me. "For the final time Bigfoot is not real and if it was isn't not a mutant." he scolded. "Yeah, yeah can we get to the part when you tell me who likes you?" I asked. "Rogue does." he said. "Wait, the new girl?" I asked. "Don't sound so surprised." he told me. "Oh please, you're as surprised as I am." I accused. He shrugged and got ready for bed. "She's meeting me for lunch tomorrow. So don't be there." he told me. I nodded. We both knew I wasn't good at being nice, and we both knew it would go more smoothly without me there. So I tried not to be offended.

"I slept through what?" I asked at breakfast. "It was so cool." Pyro said around the food in his mouth. "It was not cool. She could've killed that guy." Bobby argued seriously. "Killed what guy?" I asked. Nothing this exciting ever happens around here. "That guy we saw yesterday in class." Pyro told me. Oh, I almost forgot about him. "So she almost killed him?" I asked. "It wasn't like that." Bobby insisted. He seemed to have conflicting opinions on the subject. "From what I could see she had these holes in her back-I don't know why-but then she touch his face and he start gasping. And then her wounds healed and the guy collapsed." Pyro told me excitedly.

"Then what?" I asked. He shrugged. "Then she left and they sent us back to bed." he replied. I slumped back in my seat. "I can't believe I slept through that." I grumbled. "I wish I had." I heard Bobby mumble and from the look on Pyro's face he heard it too. "Why?" I asked. Bobby just shrugged. "She's a mutant Bobby, just like you, and Pyro, and me. She steals other mutants powers, but it could easily be any of us stuck with that power." I told him.

"People are scared of her." he argued weakly. "So? People are scared of me and Pyro, but you still hang out with us." I reminded him. He nodded slowly. "Okay," he agreed, "I'm gonna go look for her." I nodded and watched him leave. "Wow." I heard Pyro say. "You realize you just did something nice for you brother, don't you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Do you even know Bobby? He would've moped for days over that psycho-bitch. I was just saving myself the headache." I explained. "Liar." he laughed.

I shrugged and continued eating. I was wearing a light gold over-sized sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows paired with light blue skinning jeans and a messy hair bun. "Wanna skip class?" Pyro asked quietly. I raised an eyebrow at his mischievous expression. "Why?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged. "I didn't do the homework." he admitted. "Which homework?" I asked. "Any homework." he replied with a smile. "Okay, what're we going to do?" I asked. Pyro looked confused. "Aren't you going to argue that Bobby'll be pissed?" Pyro asked. I rolled my eyes. "I would if I thought Bobby would even notice. He kind of has a killer crush at the moment." I replied. Pun fully intended.

"Lets go." I said. Pyro flicked his lighter open and then closed it. "Where?" he asked. "Wherever." I replied with a shrug as I got up and left. Pyro followed my lead. I headed to Pyro's room which he happened to share with Tin-Min, and some other guys I haven't given patronizing nicknames to. "What're we doing here?" Pyro asked in annoyance. "I wanted to get out of the hallways way before class starts so we don't get caught." I stated obviously before sitting on Pyro's bed."But what if you get caught in here?" he argued. "I never get caught in here." I said dismissively.

"But what if one of the guys comes back here before class?" Pyro demanded. He was being uncharacteristically paranoid. "Then I'll hide under your bed like one of your tramps." I snapped. I saw the crinkle of skin appear between Pyro's eyes and knew my words had stung. I glared at Pyro, my stubbornness keeping me from apologizing. Did I just ruined everything?

* * *

**REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY  
**


End file.
